


Elena Bryant Rizzo

by themistrollsin



Series: 21 Days of Fic (April 2016) [5]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: First Kid, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:59:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthony and Kris have their first kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elena Bryant Rizzo

They hadn’t talked much about kids.  Sure it had been brought up, but there was never a decision of when.  That was until one night when they had both their families over and Kris’s mom questioned it.  At that point they simply told their parents that they hadn’t talked about it much but it wasn’t out of the question.

 

After everyone had left, Anthony looked at Kris and told him he wanted kids.  It didn’t take long to get the process started.  They had gone over all of the possibilities and decided to go with having a surrogate.  It hadn’t taken them long to find a perfect person to carry their baby. 

 

When they found out they were having a girl, they both had their moments of freaking out.  But then they realized they really wouldn’t want it any other way.  A little girl was the perfect way to start their family.

 

It was early morning when they got the call that their surrogate had gone into labor.  They wasted no time getting to the hospital where they played the waiting game.  Nearly ten hours later, their little girl arrived.  And there was no way in getting her away from either of them.

 

Elena Bryant Rizzo.


End file.
